Resistance Of The Law
Play Theme Song First https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WgX2cu9N6_8 One day in space on The Massive as The Tallest were flying through space Zim was talking to them about his next plan of destroying the humans as The Tallest didn't care yet again because they were not really into what Zim wanted to say to them. So just like last time they told Zim that they had another call and which the call with Zim ends but suddenly they weren't joking at all they really had another call but it was coming from their head leaders who wanted to warn about the Resisty which they had come back for revenge and they want something else from the Irkens this time around but it was even bigger then when they wanted the snacks this time they want complete control of The Massive and complete control of the Irken Empire. But they didn't get a chance to tell them as they weren't even listening to them at all so they decided to let them figure it out on their own. Meanwhile back on earth Zim was waiting for The Tallest to call back which they weren't gonna call him back because they were laughing their heads off and especially because they had another call. Zim meanwhile was still waiting but instead he went back to working on his his plan for the humans. Meanwhile Dib has heard everything from what Zim had told The Tallest and he soon went to work in Tak's ship to gather more data from what Zim and The Tallest were talking about. Back at the base Zim contacted The Resisty and asked them for the power-core to The Massive once again like last time but this time they didn't want to because this time as they didn't wanna tell Zim but they were going to take control of The Massive this time and they would rule the Irken Empire forever. Meanwhile The Tallest were still in space still eating their snacks when suddenly a familiar ship came back right in front of them and they knew who it was. It was The Resisty that had returned for revenge on The Tallest this time but they wanted something else they didn't want their snacks or anything they wanted complete control of the Massive and the Irken Empire soon they contacted the Tallest and they had announced their new plan and soon when the Tallest heard they knew what to do next. They had to destroy them once and for all but all of a suddenly the Massive was under attacked they had lost power their weapons were offline as the Resisty were trying to take control of the Massive they were attacking the Massive and blasting it then suddenly the Resisty had a huge driller and they were digging a hole to get inside the Massive they were under attack and they were in a trap this time. Meanwhile Zim had to save the Tallest he started his ship and went into space and as soon as Zim left Dib soon got in Tak's ship and he too flew into space and followed Zim. The Tallest were in trouble now and the Resisty were close to almost getting control of the Massive Zim soon got control of the Massives power-core and made it fly out of control spinning in space as the Tallest were screaming and crying for help. To Be Continued Part 2 Zim after the chase and obtaining the power-core then entered a secret chaimber of the Massive and he met with a holographic image of Naggot the Notorious, Naggot then praised Zim for this achievement because now they can make the Irkens realize that they need to be conquered. Naggot arrives with Zim's slaves and his bug grunts as they attacked the Resisty who were still trying to get into the Massive to take control and rule the world themselves then the Irkens and The Tallest realized that the Resisty were weak and stupid because they still weren't that much powerful but they made the Massive's weapons go offline and The Tallest decided to have Naggot as their supreme leader of the Irkens. Naggot's first order to the Irkens was to put him on screen so he can send a televised message to scare the Resisty into surrendering. Zim's slave (the Blue skinned elf girl) had put up a recording camera and some Irkens put up the logo of the Irken Empire on the left side of Naggot and the emblem of Naggot (which is a black banner with a blue centapede logo) on the right side of Naggot. An Irken then put on the TV and Naggot was televised on the Resisity warship. Naggot roared with anger to the resisty to join his Empire or die. The Resisty were talking in concerned tones and they were scared because Naggot was serious about them surrendering. Naggot then yelled at them impatient about them surrendering. Dib who also got the message while chasing Zim realized he failed and knew that he and the Resisty had no choice but to surrender and let themselves be subjigated by Naggot. Naggot's bug thugs then made the Resisty people who were not happy surrendering his slaves and sent them to the Heart of Doom to the slave market. Zim was hailed by the Irken as a hero and decided to make Naggot their ruler as the Tallest (unfortunately still incharge of the Irken Empire) decided that now on Zim should be respected as a defender. Naggot was crowned 1st Emperor of the Irken Empire as the Irkens bowed down to him as he called his wife, son, daughter in law and grandkids that he finally became a monarch of a nation he subjigated as he went to the Irken homeworld. Naggot then thanked Zim for making a difference in his life as he is now Emperor of a mighty Empire. Naggot told Zim that Zim will still be working for him even though Zim is back with the Irkens and he expects Zim and Zim's goons to invade Earth and as for The Tallest they were having their ship being fixed while watching TV once again as they were flying away from earth as the episode fads to black. Play End Credits https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IA4FI2FjZa0 Trivia * This episode reveals that the Resisty were not after the snacks like they were during the events from Backseat Drivers From Beyond The Stars as it was revealed in this episode that they want something else which is complete control of the Irken race. * The Resisty's second appearance since Dib And The Resisty Vs Zim And The Irkens. * This marks The Resisty's last appearance until The Return Of The Resisty.